Right Kind of Wrong
by kdr2730
Summary: Aria has a new attitude coming to a school dance and shows Jason just how new it is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

This is my first attempt at a Jaria one-shot. I like the story the way I ended it and I hope you do too.

_Don't be afraid to review. I appreciate them all. _

* * *

Rosewood High School's gym was decorated for some cheesy dance and Jason was fidgeting in his suit. He kept playing with his tie which would illicit Spencer slapping his hand and telling him knock it off. The group was standing in the middle of the tables set up and waiting on Aria, none of them knew if she would actually show up or not. Being newly single Aria had told all of them that she hadn't made up her mind and that was yesterday. He had no idea why he had agreed to chaperone when Ella had asked him, he had just said yes. It was as bad as he remembered, the freshman girls all looked like they should be standing on street corners, some of the freshman guys were trying to spike the punch, the sophomore and junior girls just stared at each other like they were in a staring contest while the guys looked as though they wanted to be anywhere but there, and then the seniors the girls were decked out and looking amazing and the guys all knew they were going to get laid for coming to the stupid dance.

Playing with his tie again Jason got slapped but this time it was by Toby not Spencer. He looked at his friend who just pointed towards the doors. Jason almost dropped the punch that he was holding on himself as his jaw hit the floor. Standing in the doorway was Aria in a red dress with a plunging neckline and a ruffled bottom and her hair in ringlet curls piled messily on her head. She looked amazing.

"Whoa" was all Caleb could muster.

"Damn." Toby got out before Spencer smacked him in the chest.

"That's not our Aria right?" Emily asked motherly.

"No that's her." Hanna answered looking slightly jealous, "I want to know where she found that amazing dress cause she is totally rocking it."

Pointing, "Oh look there goes Noel in for the kill." Spencer said amused.

"She won't go for it." Emily said.

They all watched in amazement as Aria took Noel's hand and led him to the dance floor. As she passed her friends she just winked and kept walking.

"Look out Rosewood. Aria has turned into a temptress." Hanna said proudly.

"Hanna" Emily scolded.

"What?" Hanna shot back, "Come on Em. She and Fitz have been over for two months and she is making the most of it. I'm proud of her. She kind of looks like our old Aria."

The guys couldn't say anything because they all knew they would be in trouble if they even tried to open their mouths to talk.

Jason was glad that he had his little sisters friends around him or he would have beat the hell out of Noel Kahn for the way he was dancing with Aria. His hands were too low on her waist and the fact that she had her butt in his crotch wasn't helping. Noel seemed to be enjoying himself too much and kept whispering things to Aria which would make her smile up at him in an all too friendly manner. Almost at the end of his short rope Jason was glad when Jenna stepped up and pulled Aria and Noel apart.

"Oo a Jenna bitch fit." Hanna said looking around for a chaperone.

"We need to go help Aria." Emily said standing up.

"Wait I think she has this under control." Spencer said grabbing Emily's hand.

A few minutes passed and the group watched as Aria put Jenna's hand in Noel's and walked over towards them.

"How did you diffuse that Jenna bitch fit? I thought she was going to take your head off when she saw you with Noel." Spencer asked what the group was thinking.

"I told her the truth. That I don't want to take Noel from her and that I accepted to dance with a friend. I may have had a crush on him but that was freshman year and that has long passed." Aria told the table filled with her friends.

"Aria, what is with this dress? It's not you." Emily said tugging at the skirt.

Aria moved out of her friends reach, "It is though Emily. It's the new me." She said looking slightly hurt. "I thought out of all people my friends would understand that after Ezra I need a change and this dress is my start. I'm sorry it doesn't fit in with what you think I should be wearing but you'll have to get over it." She finished and walked off.

Jason watched Aria walk away and was turned on by her statements. He had a problem with other guys checking her out but he loved the way she looked in that dress. His eyes hadn't left her all night long. Soon the table emptied as the couples went out to dance which left Jason sitting by himself. Jason was pulled away by the principal and some other teachers; soon he was bored out of his mind and just nodding to make it look like he was listening. His eyes were searching the gym looking for one pair of green eyes and then he found them headed towards him.

Aria had seen Jason get dragged into an undoubtedly boring conversation she just watched for a few minutes before making her way to him. Slowly walking up, "Excuse me but can I borrow Mr. DiLaurentis?" she asked innocently.

The older men just smiled and let Jason out of the conversation. As they made their way to the dance floor Aria took Jason's hand and squeezed it.

Once on the dance floor Jason pulled Aria against him and had his hands possessively on her waist as her arms found their way around his neck. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear as they started to sway.

"For what?" Aria asked coyly.

Jason squeezed her waist making her wiggle against him, "For getting me out of that awful conversation."

"Anytime" Aria said laying her head on his chest.

After swaying together for a few moments Jason could Aria wiggling against him and one her arms sneaking inside his jacket. Looking down Jason had to stop himself from kissing her, but Aria had other plans. Tightening her arm around his neck she stood a little taller and put her lips against his, it didn't take Jason long to respond and deepen the kiss. It was a short kiss but when the two pulled apart all they could do was look at each other.

"I've missed you Jason DiLaurentis."Aria said staring into his green eyes.

"I've miss you to Aria." Jason said nuzzling her neck softly.

As the song ended they pulled apart reluctantly. Jason moved a little bit faster when he saw some freshman girls with flasks having too much fun in the corner. Aria watched Jason go over and bust the girls and couldn't help but smile, he had changed so much since the last time she had been around him. Groaning slightly Aria went to find a seat, she loved the shoes she was wearing but they were killing her feet. Taking them off she sat down and watched everyone else dance.

After busting the freshman girls Jason looked for Aria and found her sitting by herself at a table looking uncomfortable. He walked over, "Why wear the shoes if they are going to hurt your feet?' he asked sitting down.

"Cause they went with dress perfectly. If they hadn't I would have worn my old broke in black wedges." She answered as he put her feet in his lap and started to massage them. "You have no idea what I'm talking about though, do you?" she asked noticing the confused look on her face.

"Not really. I don't understand why girls wear shoes that hurt their feet just because they look good." Jason said adding more pressure to his massage. He was glad that Aria's feet weren't ticklish or he would be in trouble.

"It's a girl thing. We like shoes, the more painful they are the more we love them. Beauty is pain." She said leaning back against her seat enjoying the massage.

Jason didn't answer but watched her as he massaged her feet. She was beautiful but that was nothing new, he had always thought that.

Aria was so caught up in Jason massaging her foot that she let out a slight moan but instantly covered her face up with her hands embarrassed. Jason just smirked and hit the same spot again, "Jason DiLaurentis are you trying to make me moan?" she asked smacking his arm.

"Maybe." He answered with his signature smirk.

Looking embarrassed, "I cannot believe you!" Aria scolded hitting his arm again with her hand.

"Hey I'm just over innocently massaging your foot. You're the one that moaned." Jason teased.

Aria laughed, "Innocent my foot." She said enjoying the banter. Leaning forward she moved a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" Jason asked noticing the change in her eyes.

"I like this Jason." Aria said sitting back.

"I haven't changed that much Aria." He told her going back to massaging her foot.

Aria leaned forward and put her hand on his, "Yes you have. Jason you have a come a long way from the way you were when Ali was alive." She said shifting in the chair which put her feet deeper into his lap.

"How's that? I still feel like the screw up I was then." Jason said picking up Aria's other foot.

Shaking his arm, "Jason the old you wouldn't have helped out my brother, try to make the at risk students here see that there is life after high school, care about Spencer as much as you do and he especially wouldn't be at this dance sober massaging my feet." Arias said as she suppressed another moan that was coming by biting her lip.

Jason had looked up at her as she bit her lip which made him smile because he knew why she was doing it, "You're right. The old me would be trying to get you to go with him to an empty classroom to fool around." He said massaging her foot harder trying to make her moan out loud again.

Giving in Aria leaned back in her seat and allowed Jason to have his way with her feet enjoying the feeling it was giving her. The constant pressure from Jason's hands had her head swimming and she didn't really want him to stop. Losing herself in the moment Aria let another moan escape this time watching Jason as it did. She saw the smile that came to his lips and noticed how his fingers went back to that same spot again, the spot that was driving her crazy.

Jason knew Aria had been watching his reaction when she moaned. He was enjoying this, sitting there with her, her letting herself go. If he was honest with himself he would have let him mind wander to have far he could push her and how loose she could get, but the school gym around her teachers, friends and her Mom was not the place to try. "What brought about this change in personality?" he asked shifting her feet in his lap.

"Breaking up with Ezra." Aria told him with her eyes closed.

"Really?"

"Well I guess it was more than that." She said opening her eyes and staring at him openly and honestly, "Do you remember that the day at the basketball courts when you told me you missed my pink hair?"

"Yeah. You always had to stand out from Ali."

"After that conversation I realized I had lost myself somewhere. I was no longer the pink haired Aria. Ezra had turned me into something like a stepford wife I always had to be in character and never myself. After we broke up I realized I couldn't go back to being the girl with pink hair again because I had been forced to grow up dating Ezra."

"So you decided to become someone different." Jason said picking up her other foot and starting to massage it.

"Yes and No. This morning when I woke up I decided that I wanted to come to this dance for myself. My Mom and I went shopping for a dress and I found some that screamed the pink hair Aria, some that screamed Ezra's Aria and then I found this one. It screamed a new me. One that wasn't going to be afraid to be herself anymore. I tried it on and it fit like a glove and my Mom even loved it." Aria said as her mind clouded over from Jason massaging her foot.

Jason understood Aria wanting to change. He had done the same thing except his had been much more expensive. Looking at her he had to admit she pulled off the new look. The dress was killer on her curves and she was working the attitude that a dress like the one she was wearing would require.

Ella was standing across the gym watching her daughter and Jason. She had seen them kiss while they had been dancing. It had been chaste compared to what else had been going on during the slow song. As she watched though she had seen her daughter sit straight up more than once and it had her worried. Making her way towards the table they were sitting at she noticed Aria's shoes sitting on the chair beside her and her feet in Jason's lap. Ella almost had to laugh at herself for overreacting, Jason was giving Aria foot massages. She knew that Aria didn't have sensitive feet but she did have a sweet spot. Smiling to herself she turned to walk away and ran into Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Hello girls." Ella said smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery." Emily said looking nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Aria's Mom asked.

"Yes." They all said looking at each other.

"You were coming over to see what is going between them aren't you." The older woman asked seeing the looks on their faces.

The girls just nodded. "It's nothing bad. Jason is massaging her feet."

"I told you it was probably that. Those shoes are gorgeous and go with the dress perfectly but they would be killer wear." Hanna said proudly.

Putting her arms out Ella Montgomery guided Aria's friends away from her and Jason. As a Mom she knew that Aria would be furious if her friends interrupted what was happening between them and she couldn't blame her. Because even from across the gym she had been able to see the sparks between them and how comfortable they made each other.

Another slow song came on and Jason stood up, "So are you going to sit here all night and rest your feet or would you like to dance again?" he asked offering Aria his hand.

Slipping her shoes on, "Well how can I turn down an invitation like that?" she said taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Jason put his arms around her waist and pulled her close while Aria slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. There was nothing in the world that could have interrupted them at that moment. Slowly the gym slipped from Jason's view and the only thing he could see was Aria and how she was staring at him. Lowering his lips to hers Jason kissed her with as much passion as he could show at a school function. Aria had felt herself getting light in Jason's arms and then he had kissed her. Her lips moved with his and when his tongue had traced her bottom lip she let him in and their tongues had started to tango.

"Hey why don't you two go get a room?" Spencer said to her half-brother and her best friend who were making out on the dance floor.

"Bite me Spencer." Jason responded a little upset that she had interrupted their kissing.

"Actually that's not a bad idea Spencer." Aria said taking a step back from Jason. "Come on it looks like the dance will be ending early anyway." She added taking his hand and heading towards the exit.

Jason opened and shut his mouth several times before he realized that they were at his car, his feet seemed to know more than he did at that point. Spencer's jaw hit the floor because she hadn't meant it seriously but she really didn't like seeing them all over each other regardless of how they felt.

The last thing Jason and Aria heard as they exited the gym was '_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_.'


End file.
